To Be Mine
by WookieCookie
Summary: I'll tell you the reason why one day. I know you don't feel the same way...yet. But, I'll make sure you'll be mine in the end. AU Un-betaed


_The first time Zero met Kaname was when he was six._

Kaname had been crying alone in the corner of the classroom. And whether he liked it or not, he was the only who noticed it. The others were too busy talking with their friends, drawing something on the paper or just enjoyed being alone.

Zero did the only thing he could; he went to Kaname's side and gave him candies.

He thought Kaname was going to ignore and reject his offer, but to his surprise, the latter took it slowly, gently as if he was afraid Zero would turn his back on him.

Zero wouldn't do such a thing.

"...thanks..." He smiled. Eyes still on the candies in his hands.

Zero first impression about Kaname was he was lonely.

The day after that, he never saw Kaname anymore.

-o-

_The second time Zero met Kaname when he was ten._

He was on his way home when saw him, the silent brunette sat on a swing in children's playground. Like always, he was alone, without anyone by his side.

Zero titled his head, observed his surrounding, and walked in a calm pace toward Kaname.

The boy was stunned by his presence but remained on the swing. He wondered if he still remembered him.

Without words, Zero handed the new candies he bought from the nearest store and gave it to Kaname.

He said the same thing he said years ago, "Thanks..."

Zero nodded and left.

His second impression about Kaname was he had no one to talk to.

-o-

_The third time Zero met Kaname was when he was thirteen._

Raining.

Zero hated rain and it was raining! He didn't bring umbrella, not that he wanted to, umbrella was girl's stuff. Men walked through the rain with pride; at least it was like that to him.

Maybe he-

Zero blinked when he saw a figure standing in the rain. It was blurry, but he saw the way that person lifted his head to the sky and his eyes were close. It took him seconds to realize that the person who stood in the rain was no other than Kuran Kaname himself.

"Hey!" Zero ran and pulled Kaname under one of the shop's canopies, the only shelter they could get.

"What are you-" Zero sighed, removed his jacket and threw it on Kaname's soaked hair. "Dry yourself."

But Kaname didn't make attempt to do just that; he stayed still, staring at the floor.

_What is wrong with you?_ Zero rolled his eyes in annoyance. He searched for something in his pocket. "Here..." he handed him strawberry candies.

Kaname snatched it slowly without hesitation, his shifty gaze turned into a confusion one.

Zero waved him goodbye. He purposely left his jacket with Kaname. Not that he expected him to return it.

"Thanks." Kaname muttered quietly, but loud enough for Zero to hear.

His third impression about Kaname was he sought peace at the most unlikely place.

-o-

_The fourth time Zero met Kaname when he was seventeen._

This Kaname was different from the past Kaname he'd encountered.

Zero twitched. They were in the same class...again.

And when he said this Kaname was different, he'd meant it. This Kaname – this Kaname wasn't the Kaname he used to know. The Kaname he knew was quiet, hard to understand, expressionless and acted like a vessel without a soul. But this Kaname –

He scrutinized the new Kaname. He was awfully in good mood, full of smile, surrounded by friends, well...fangirls and he was talkative compared to before.

_Weird._

_He seems happy_, Zero smiled warmly. It was a good change though, so he wouldn't complaint.

After a few days, he noticed Kaname often threw glances at him, and maybe it was just him – however, he swore Kaname would look at him...lovingly, tenderly and there was something more... something he couldn't decipher.

The most unbelievable thing happened today.

He was alone in the classroom with Kaname.

Like always, he ignored him even when they had become classmates for a few weeks now. If he wanted to greet Kaname, talk to him, he wouldn't have anything to say anyway. Besides, what made him think Kaname remembered him?

_But those glances...never mind,_ he thought mentally.

Zero rose from his seat, prepared to go out from the room when Kaname blocked the door with his arm.

He tilted his head, "What?"

"Don't you remember me?" Kaname quirked a brow. He sounded hurt.

"What if I don't?" Zero ducked, trying to past under the taller boy's arm.

And once again, Kaname stopped him. "You really don't?" he stared at the white-haired boy sadly.

Why it was important to Kuran if Zero remembered him or not?

Zero huffed, "I do remember."

Kaname's ears perked up as he jumped and hugged Zero, nuzzling his cheek to Zero's hair. His embrace was strong and positive, like he refused to let Zero go, wanted only the boy to be in his arms and no one else.

"What-"

"Look." Kaname produced a brown box from his bag.

"...and?"

Kaname chortled and opened the lid. Zero's eyes narrowed, _candies? Wait...those ..._

"Yeah, you gave it to me. I collected all of it." He didn't let Zero talk. Kaname stepped forward, putting the box on the table next to him. "Thank you, for everything." he kneeled in front of _his_ Zero, taking his small hand in his own.

He paid no attention to Zero's shock face. "I love you," he smiled, "I'll tell you the reason why one day. I know you don't feel the same way...yet. But, I'll make sure you'll be mine in the end." Kaname kissed the back of his hand, earning a sweet blush from Zero. Poor boy was shocked to say or do anything.

Kaname stood and whispered, "I want Zero and only Zero."

Zero's last and fourth impression about Kaname was...he meant every word he said.

**X_X**

**Written By Wookie**


End file.
